Frialdad
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB Ella ya está rebalzada de su frialdad, y decide darle punto final a la relación que hace muy poco comenzaron...


_**PALABRAS INICIALES:** Hey, gracias por leer. Advierto que esta historia es un poco psicológica, exploro un poco en las mentalidades y sentimientos, hay pocos diálogos como verán. La historia es sencilla... espero que les guste, intenté hacer sentir un poco solo a Vegeta, ustedes dirán si surtió efecto!_

_Consejo? Qué tal leerla con FROZEN de Madonna de fondo, jajaja, para entrar en clima -no es que tenga algo que ver la canción jaja-_

* * *

**FRIALDAD**

No había pasado mucho tiempo, como mucho dos meses desde que todo había comenzado.

Aquel anochecer de otoño en donde curando de sus heridas la proximidad la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y al ver los azabaches de él clavados en los suyos sintió temblar cada íntimo rincón de su cuerpo. La muchacha en aquella ocasión se había quedado paralizada con las vendas en una mano y el algodón empapado de alcohol en otra. Él no dijo nada, simplemente la observaba con esa ilegible mirada llena de frialdad.

Sin embargo lo que aconteció luego estuvo muy lejos de tener parentela con la frialdad.

Todo se había nublado esa noche dos meses atrás, todo estuvo más claro sin embargo. Al menos con respecto a ella, Bulma que ya cargaba hacía tiempo con un molesto e incitante cosquilleo en el pecho, que hacía tiempo tenía su mente ocupada en cada porción por la figura del guerrero, que hacía tiempo se lo negaba... en ese mismo momento le fue imposible mentirse a si misma. Y a su ágil y aguda mente le fue incluso aún más imposible lanzar algún argumento de los que siempre lanzaba como que él no era para ella, que la iba a matar, que era un maldito, que jamás podría sentir algo así por ella...

Bajó la mirada, ya no resistía más el hecho de quedar en evidencia ante él, quedarse mirándolo como tonta quizás lo hiciera sospechar pero esta vez no funcionó y sus ojos se elevaron otra vez para fundirse con los de él, sus ojos ya no querían disimular, al menos no esa noche.

Bulma no recordaba haber hecho algún movimiento, ni que Vegeta tampoco se moviera de su sitio medio sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, pero la cuestión es que antes de que sus sensaciones pudiesen sentir algo más sublime sus labios se rozaron.

Fue solo eso, un roce, ella apenas había entreabierto los labios y cerrado los ojos a medias. Se separaron... unos milímetros apenas.

Si antes todo se había nublado al mirarlo, ahora la oscuridad en su mente era total, abrió los ojos cuando la pequeña distancia se produjo y más allá de que su primera reacción fue volver a encarar sus ojos, para intentar leerlos y ver su reacción quizás o para saber si estaba soñando y en realidad no había nadie frente a ella; lo que hizo fue contemplar los labios del hombre aún entreabiertos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a aproximarse hacia él.

No quiso saber lo que él pensaba.

No quiso saber si era un sueño.

Quería saber su sabor, y lo supo... de cada rincón de su viril cuerpo, pagando el precio de que él también la saborease a ella. No sólo esa noche, sino todas las que le siguieron... y no sólo por las noches.

Pero bien, eso ya había pasado hacía dos meses.

Ahora Vegeta se enjugaba el sudor de su frente reposando en la cama junto a ella, otra sesión de sexo había llegado a su fin con aires de repetirse luego de dormir un par de horas.

Bulma también cayó rendida, creyó que jamás se cansaría! En algún punto se había asustado, pero sonrió y miró a su derecha viéndolo incorporarse.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó inocentemente, él no dijo nada ni se volteó a mirarla pero respondió perfectamente a la pregunta mientras buscaba las prendas de ropa quitadas con vehemencia momentos atrás.

Bulma se incorporó también y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del guerrero.

-Quédate... -le pidió en un murmullo. Él suspiró con pesadez.

La escena ya era repetida, luego de acabar con el sexo Vegeta se iba, no hablaban durante el día, él no era cariñoso ni soñándolo, él sentía que ella era una molestia a la que podía sacarle provecho de vez en cuando y de muchas maneras: tecnología, alimento, hogar, curación y ahora sexo. Todas sus necesidades cubiertas. Lo demás pasaba sobrando.

Tenerla a su lado pasaba sobrando, le molestaba que ella lo abrazara, le daba una especie de repulsión. Normalmente no se hubiese molestado en decírselo pero a pesar de todo sabría que esas palabras le molestaría a la humana, quizás no solo el hecho de que la molestasen porque a él si había algo que le entretenía y mucho era hacerla rabiar. Pensó con melancolía que hacía mucho tiempo que no la hacía enojar y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Hacerla enojar era jugar un poco con ella, era... su contacto personal con la mujer. Era compartir algo, él difícilmente hablaría sobre la cotidianeidad de la casa, o sobre su entrenamiento, y mucho menos le preguntaría a ella "cómo estuvo tu día" o "qué tal el idiota de Yamcha"; para nada. Lo único que podía ofrecerle como -contacto humano- era pelear un poco.

Demonios! Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Desde que el sexo apareció entre ellos quiso esquivarla en ese aspecto, ya no peleaban como antes, pensó con vergüenza que ese comportamiento era más bien escapista. Patético para él.

No podía explicarlo, pero si la tenía TAN cerca, allí en su cama, y se aventuraba a tenerla AÚN MÁS cerca, con aquel contacto genuino y desinteresado que era "pelear" se vería metido en problemas. Él era un ser solitario y tener cerca a alguien rompía su realidad en mil pedazos, eso quizás lo asustara un poco. Él era eso: soledad, si lo perdía... si perdía su orgullo allí... se perdería de él mismo. O al menos eso pensaba.

-Quédate...- repitió.

-Déjame en paz, mujer, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.- respondió rabioso.

-Pero no es perder tiempo, sólo quiero que duermas conmigo- contestó ella un poco dolida con sus palabras pero dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?- preguntó él, se dio la vuelta y la miró con aquella mirada de hielo, su frialdad le erizó la piel- Buenas noches.

Lo vio levantarse y desaparecer.

El cosquilleo que en principios sentía por él ahora se convertía en otra cosa, un dolor punzante atravesó pulgada a pulgada su corazón como casi siempre lo hacía, siempre que él la despreciaba, siempre que se daba cuenta de que esto no llevaría a ningún lado.

Había aprendido a soportarlo, a no aborrecerlo, luego... a admirarlo, respetarlo y a tomarle cariño. Había aprendido a comprenderlo y quererlo... y sin más, esa noche dos meses después de su primera noche decidió que sería la última, aunque secretamente sólo pensaba en darle una dosis de su propia medicina: FRIALDAD.

...

El guerrero se levantó con nuevos bríos la mañana siguiente, lleno de vigorosidad, repleto de esa energía saiyajin que era infinita a los ojos de los humanos. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y por sus adentros planeó tener otro encuentro allí con la mujer, era bastante excitante tal situación y después de todo a ella parecía agradarle ese tipo de cosas.

Con una sonrisa clavada en sus adentros y aquella mueca de indiferencia y arrogancia se dirigió sin paradas a la cámara de gravedad donde realizó cada ejercicio con precisión, subiendo la máquina hasta sus límites. La máquina que Bulma le proporcionaba y la máquina que era su propio cuerpo de guerrero elite.

A los minutos el sudor inundó su cuerpo y tuvo que colocarse los guantes para no resbalar en el suelo de la cámara si los robots de combate lo obligaban a hacer alguna pirueta extraña. Sería una pena perder tan torpemente una batalla.

A los minutos les sucedieron las horas, y a la inacabable energía algo de cansancio y hambre, sobretodo hambre porque los saiyajins tienen dos ideas fijas y por más que hablásemos del magnánimo príncipe de la raza su estómago rugió tal como su garganta en pleno combate.

Apagó la gravedad, la luz roja desapareció y sus músculos se tensaron a causa del bravo entrenamiento.

Como iba a continuar en su acondicionamiento decidió estúpida la idea de darse una ducha y simplemente secó el sudor de su torso con una toalla mientras salía de su cámara.

Apenas puso un pie afuera los pensamientos volvieron a él, los más absurdos que él despejaba cuando entrenaba: Bulma y él con ella. Eran temas complicados en su haber que cada día parecían complicarse más. Y sin embargo no decidía qué hacer al respecto. La primera noche se dijo que sólo sería una noche... la segunda se dijo "sólo una vez más..." y eso era lo que se repetía siempre ya más que nada por costumbre porque en su interior sabía que en el futuro siempre habría otra noche disponible con ella.

Tener una seguridad, una sola en toda su vida era algo complaciente.

-¿Cómo estás, joven Vegeta?- el aludido no respondió el saludo de la madre de Bulma, simplemente reparó en algo extraño en la cocina: NADA. No había aroma a algo caliente para la temporada invernal que corría en el calendario actualmente, no había nada delicioso a la vista, todo limpio y ordenado, ni siquiera la cafetera tenía algo dentro. Gruñó y su estómago acompañó, cuando se dio la vuelta comprendió que la madre de Bulma se había esfumado, había dicho algo mientras él contemplaba estupefacto la cocina vacía, algo sobre ir de compras. Se sumergió en la heladera ya de un muy mal humor.

-¡MUJEEEER!- gritó a mil voces haciendo temblar las copas de sus estantes, aquel grito tan similar al rugido de un león siempre tenía una respuesta, una voz chillona e igual de malhumorada que venía del piso de arriba o del laboratorio del subsuelo. Esta vez no hubo nada de eso, solo unos pasos... un taconeo bajar por las escaleras sin ninguna prisa. Ante tal atrevimiento volvió a imponer velocidad- ¡MUJEEEEER...!

El príncipe relajó el ceño. Normalmente la mayoría de los mortales frunce el ceño cuando algo no comprende o está confundido, como él siempre estaba así... gruñendo... expresar para él sorpresa era absolutamente lo contrario. Levantó las cejas extrañado.

La mujer entró en la cocina, bien arreglada y deseable a los ojos de hombre como siempre, pasó por su lado.

-¿Quieres comer verdad?- preguntó ella sin intención de querer recibir una respuesta y puso manos a la obra. Él aún más confundido dejó entreabrir sus labios con una nota de perturbación mientras la veía trabajar. Era como si ella hubiese perdido u olvidado su libreto.

-Claro que quiero comer, mujer, sabes que siempre a esta hora vengo a comer algo, necesito alimentarme y TÚ tienes el deber de prepararme la comida ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Crees que puedo perder el tiempo hasta que tú cocines algo? Si mi entrenamiento... -y así siguió, esperando en algún momento ser detenido por ella, por una mirada asesina de sus ojos azules y una retahíla de insultos a gritos de un volumen espantoso. Pero eso jamás sucedió y en cierto punto de la discusión-monólogo guardó silencio.

Bulma finalmente dejó de darle la espalda para servirles una cuantas fuentes de comida humeante de aspecto delicioso y con su cara imperturbable desapareció de la cocina dejando a Vegeta sumamente confundido.

Una parte de él decía que debía estar complacido, que por fin ella había aprendido a no contradecirlo ni contestarle... que ahora debía pensar en superar su nivel y derrotar a Kakarotto mientras llenaba su estómago y descansaba un poco. Pero otra parte (porque por desgracia el pensamiento tanto humano como saiyajin tiene sus dos lados o más) le gritaba que algo andaba mal y que debía solucionarlo. Como su ego era tan grande calló el último pensamiento pero no pudo evitar aquel nudo en el estómago que le hizo dejar de lado algún que otro plato. Y volvió a entrenarse diciéndose que ya se le pasaría a la Mujer... fuese lo que fuese que pasaba con ella.

Llegó otro intermedio, la hora de almorzar marcada únicamente por su estómago, en principios él no obedecía a su cuerpo dándole descanso, lo explotaba desde el alba hasta el anochecer y luego allí engullía y caía rendido en su cama pero Bulma comenzó a insistir de tan insoportable manera que él tuvo que ceder y parar para cada comida. Ahora ya le había hecho un hábito.

A la hora del almuerzo no se encontró con el inconveniente de la mañana temprano: todo estaba servido en su lugar algo frío quizás... Acercó la palma de su mano a un plato de comida y no sintió el tibio calor emanar de él, otra vez el nudo se enlazó con más fuerza en su estómago y se dejó caer en el asiento.

Normalmente Bulma lo esperaba para servir la comida, incluso si estaba lista antes de que él terminara su entrenamiento no dudaba en aparecer en el monitor de la cámara para exigirle que fuera a comer antes de que se enfriara, Vegeta decía que eso no le importaba y ella insistía. Él protestaba y reñían un buen rato, pero no tanto ya que siempre que llegaba tenía cada plato a la temperatura justa.

Él no lo había apreciado jamás. Para él la comida era comida y hasta podría alimentarse de carne cruda si la cosa iba mal en alguna campaña de conquista espacial, cuando no estaba en misión en las bases de soldados la comida difícilmente estaba caliente o era sabrosa. Él lo desconocía y sin embargo no mostró impresión alguna cuando todo eso cambió en su arribo a la Tierra.

Ahora comió con extrañeza cada plato pues el hambre no iba a perderse por aquel episodio inexplicable, mientras lo hacía intentó encontrar alguna justificación y concluyó que quizás la mujer tuvo que marcharse temprano y que por eso tenía el almuerzo listo antes... Sin querer buscó su ki para afirmar su conclusión y, con el ego adolorido comprobó que estaba equivocado en cada palabra, la mujer estaba en la casa... ¿Por qué no comía? ¿O acaso se llevó la comida para almorzar a solas? ¿Estaba esquivándolo o castigándolo?

-No me importa- lo dijo en voz alta, ásperamente para que la idea penetrara en su cabeza.

Luego de comer se puso de pie y sus pasos lo llevaron al laboratorio de la mujer, entró como si fuese rey de la casa entera y la miró acusadoramente. Ella estaba trabajando en la computadora con la espalda recta y tensa, a un lado del escritorio un plato vacío y un vaso por la mitad. La mujer había almorzado lejos de él.

-Necesito más robots- dijo, pareció tomarla por sorpresa porque ella giró de un salto.

-No sabía que estabas aquí... ¿Qué clase de robots?- Vegeta caminó hacia ella, bajando la cabeza como aburrido de tener que explicarse pero lo cierto es que no sabía que responder porque lo último que hubiera esperado de ella era aquella reacción tan complaciente y a la vez con esa mirada... ¿qué era eso que tenían sus ojos?

Se paró frente a ella y el segundo que hizo de silencio se le hizo eternidad, la eternidad que a alguien con tanto orgullo significa quedar sin habla, no encontrando qué decir.

-¿Quieres los mismos o con algún otro avance?- repitió ella prestándole completa atención, él enfrentó su mirada. Sólo había eso, atención, Vegeta comenzó entonces a hablar, a explicar que los quería con esto y aquello sin saber siquiera de qué estaba hablando mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando descubrir qué pasaba por su mente. Era tan sencillo leer así a Bulma...

Mientras continuaba en detalles desopilantes e imposibles, y su voz murmuraba ante el silencio profundo de la mujer notaba en sus ojos algo tan ajeno a ella, y tan extraño... no había eso que siempre tenía para él, aquella mirada que le gustaba recibir... recién ahora notaba que ella guardaba tras sus ojos una intensa y cariñosa mirada para él que no había visto poner sobre otro. Pero esta vez aquella mirada no estaba, ni siquiera la de furia por interrumpirla... ni siquiera la de maldad como si le estuviera ahora tomando el pelo con una picardía, esperando a que él terminara de hablar para decirle "terminaste? acaso piensas que tengo tiempo libre para cumplir tus demandas? En esta casa..." bla bla bla... Secretamente esperaba que así sucediera. Pero mientras seguía con sus demandas, hasta reprochando el hecho de que la comida estaba fría, de tanto buscar en sus ojos vio lo que buscaba.

No ninguna emoción que le permitiese saber qué cruzaba por su mente, Vegeta había mirada tanto en los ojos de la mujer que al fin pudo ver algo que jamás notaba al verla: su reflejo.

Vegeta se vio refractado en los ojos de la mujer y notó que la misma mirada de ella era la suya propia. Que los ojos celestes de la mujer tenían la misma expresión que los suyos: ninguna, vacío... frialdad.

Finalmente calló su relato.

-Bien, los tendrás, quizás le pida a mi padre que lo haga yo estoy algo atareada, pero le diré que los tenga cuanto antes- prometió, su tono de voz sonó honesto y enseguida giró su silla de escritorio para volver a teclear las fórmulas.

Vegeta se quedó mudo, y duro de la impresión.

Estando a solas, sobretodo con la casa para ellos solos cuando se cruzaban ella aprovechaba cualquier encuentro para hacer "cursilerías", para abrazarlo, o besarlo, o decirle que lo quería... para mostrarle las mejoras que le haría a la cámara... y darle un adelanto de los acontecimientos nocturnos, adelantos que a veces terminaban en el acontecimiento en sí.

La primera vez que nada así sucedía.

-¿Quieres algo más?- preguntó ella que continuaba tecleando con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, él dijo algún "los quiero cuánto antes" y volvió sobre sus pasos confundido.

Mientras seguía a la cámara de gravedad de la que no saldría hasta la noche no pudo evitar que aquel vacío en la mirada de ella se apoderara de él, haciéndolo sentir la horrible sensación que a nadie le deseo: el amarguísimo vacío de sentir que se perdió algo... algo importante.

El nudo en el estómago de camino a la cámara fue subiendo hasta su pecho, apretándose en él con fuerza dándole la sensación de fatiga, de aire que falta... inexplicable es que, faltándole así el aire, su reacción primera fue suspirar.

Apenas lo hizo paró su marcha tomándose el pecho con extrañeza ¿Se habría golpeado durante el entrenamiento? ¿Algún poder había estrellado contra él sin que pudiera darse cuenta y ahora le reclamaba? Inocente como niño se tomó el cuello de la camiseta tirándolo hacia delante y agachó la mirada para contemplar la piel desnuda de su pecho. Y no, no había sangre... frunció el ceño extrañado, la técnica que aplicó debió haber sido distinta a todas las demás pues jamás una herida tan profunda que molestara en su pecho se había producido sin ningún corte.

A medida que las horas pasaban el dolor se esfumaba y los pensamientos también, simplemente él y Kakarotto, él, su orgullo saiya y Kakarotto, nadie más podía entrar que él permitiese.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad del Oeste, también la nieve, Vegeta sintió a la temperatura de la cámara bajar unos grados y apagó la gravedad. Miró el reloj: las doce de la noche.

Otra vez el vacío, fue hasta la cocina, todo era oscuridad sin olor a comida... pero prendió la luz y vio a la mesa tan bien dispuesta como en el almuerzo, obviamente con la comida congelada. Vegeta apagó de nuevo, tomó algo de pan y un cartón de leche y los cargó consigo hacia su cuarto.

Comió de un bocado y sintió que su estómago ya estaba repleto, fue a la ducha y se bañó rápido con esmero, se calzó ropa interior y un pantalón para dormir que casi nunca usaba pero viendo que el clima había cambiado decidió que era previsor algo de abrigo, por más absurdo que fuese. Un saiya no es un humano, y el frío no es frío.

Se recostó en la oscuridad. Pensó que se dormiría en cuanto sus ojos se cerraran pero al hacerlo se mantuvo atento y vigilante, por si la mujer golpeaba a la habitación... o por si de repente se colaba en ella, bajo las sábanas comenzando a tocarlo como a él le gustaba.

Si la mujer pensaba que él iba a ir a su cuarto a pedir por ella estaba muy equivocada y por más que estuviese enojada él no iba a correr a disculparse por nada. Pero la esperaba, la esperaba ansioso y en su cabeza golpeaba la idea de ir él por ella... Decidió que no. Que no se rebajaría.

...

Pero Vegeta comenzó a extrañarla... jamás pensó que fuese capaz de algo así... el reloj dio las cuatro de la mañana y de un salto se puso de pie y salió por el balcón.

Antes de que su orgullo pudiese objetar nada el soberbio príncipe saiya concluyó que la mujer se había quedado dormida esperando por él, así que no tomó a mal ir a verla, voló a su balcón mientras el frío de la noche le ponía la piel de gallina y empujó debilmente el ventanal, ella siempre lo dejaba abierto...

... hoy no.

Vegeta empujó otra vez pero la ventana no se inmutó, vio con la luz nocturna el cuerpo de la mujer yaciendo bellamente bajo las cobijas y se encendió dentro de él el deseo de acompañarla en el lecho como cada noche. Pero ¿por qué había debajo cerrada la ventana si él normalmente entraba por ahí para que nadie más los viese?

Se dijo que la mujer había olvidado abrir esa noche... pero luego sintió la fría ventisca y en su mente pudo ver la escena en la que tras cada ráfaga de viento, la ventana se abría y la nieve entraba tras ella, así que ella se levantó y cerró con seguro el ventanal. Sí, eso tenía que ser de seguro... pero como sabía que él iría a visitarla había dejado abierta la puerta del cuarto. O eso respondió su imaginación.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, caminó en el pasillo y tomó el picaporte de la puerta de la mujer, abrió... pero no. La puerta no cedió... estaba trabada. Ella le había puesto cerrojo también.

¿Por qué?

Quedó congelado en la puerta, en medio del pasillo. Intentó encontrar mil respuestas distintas pero sólo una aparecía: Bulma no lo quería esa noche.

Si solo fuese "esa noche" quizás tuviese una razón, su enojo o quizás estaba en su período... pero...

-Ella se lo pierde- rugió volviendo a su cuarto.

...

La mañana siguiente fue a entrenar como todos los días, en la cocina del desayuno encontró esta vez a los robots de servicio preparando su comida. Lo cual lo golpeó cuando vio que Bulma se paseaba junto a él con el teléfono en la oreja hablando animadamente con alguien. No tenía porqué quejarse, su comida estaba servida, desayunó y volvió a entrenar.

Luchó con tanta fuerza que como ocurría regularmente, antes del almuerzo salió de la cámara cubierto en sangre tomándose la herida y caminando como un muerto vivo hasta su cuarto. Pasó frente a ella esquivándole la mirada... y no pasó nada, subió las escaleras y tropezó en los primeros escalones, trastabilló en otros y se quejó del dolor cuando un mal movimiento profundizó su herida... y no pasó nada. Ella continuaba con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del televisor.

El nudo en su pecho se ramificó a su garganta mientras continuaba con paso inseguro hacia su cuarto.

Tardó mucho en curarse, y otro tanto en limpiar la sangre que encontraba en todo su cuarto; se recostó mientras respiraba agitadamente. Por supuesto que él podía cuidarse sólo, era un soldado... era un guerrero y príncipe saiyajin...

Por un momento quiso creer que Bulma no lo había visto en realidad, que estaba tan concentrada en la tele que ni siquiera escuchó su gemido de dolor, pero cuando Vegeta volvió a salir al pasillo vio que los robots limpiaban la sangre de las escaleras, programados obviamente por su dueña.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Reclamarle que quería que lo cuidara cuando siempre forcejeó contra ella y sus cuidados? ¿Pedir que al menos levantase la vista para verlo y notar preocupación? Ridículo e insultante para su orgullo pero ciertamente era lo que quería.

No dijo nada ese día... ni algunos otros que pasaron.

Vegeta comenzaba a desesperarse, ese mismo día iría a reclamarla a su alcoba, basta de seguirle el juego, basta del silencio, la indiferencia y el enojo... era su mujer, le pertenecía la había tomado y ella actuaba como si él no pudiera hacerla trizas por el simple hecho de ofenderlo de aquella manera: negándosele.

Sabía solo Kamisama las emociones que Vegeta cargaba dentro suyo al sentir que ya no le importaba a Bulma.

No es como si alguna vez alguien no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta, porque en realidad nadie jamás lo había considerado, siempre había estado librado a su suerte y a él no le interesaba. No le interesó tampoco cuando fue considerado con total desinterés: por ella.

Pero porque no lo había notado, ahora esa horrible semana de tener a Bulma ausente en su misma casa, ni siquiera esquivándolo sino tratándolo con una horrenda distancia que no lo dejaba traspasar más allá, lo tenía loco.

...

Su corazón se comprimía con dolor y angustia cada vez que él pensaba la posibilidad de que ella se había cansado de él y que todo lo que siempre dijo tener en su corazón para él había muerto.

Tenía miedo de ir a tomarla y confirmar aquella espantosa teoría. Pero se ilusionaba en sus ratos de ocio imaginando que ella se dejase llevar no sin discutir un poco, pero dejándose llevar al fin, dominada por sus besos y caricias.

Vegeta terminó de almorzar la comida preparada por los robots y después de una larga ducha en donde la echó mucho de menos se dejó caer en su cama con las manos en la nuca mirando al techo.

Por otro lado quizás eso era lo que Bulma quería, que él cediera, demostrar que era ella la que mandaba, tan irresistible que doblegaba la resistencia orgullosa del rechazado príncipe saiya. Imaginar a Bulma sonriente por el triunfo al verlo golpear a su habitación le hizo retomar su idea anterior de ir a verla.

-Patrañas, no debería estar pensando en estas cosas- se dijo Vegeta a sí mismo girando a su derecha en la cama con la vista clavada en la puerta.

Lo cierto es que al cerrar los ojos para improvisar un descanso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba tenerla de regreso, por el solo hecho de saber que "estaba allí".

Todos los detalles de su relación pasaron en su mente como un cortometraje, desde el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez hasta los últimos eventos. Un frío helado le corrió por la espina mientras se medio incorporaba. La sensación de pérdida volvió a él, jamás en su corta estancia en la Tierra había visto a Bulma tratar a alguien así, con tanto desdén. Tan a su estilo... Vegeta se incorporó impulsado por aquel miedo desconocido. PÉRDIDA.

Por primera vez en toda la semana temió con toda su alma, por oscura y perversa que fuese, que aquella Bulma ya no existiera para él nunca más. La suya, su Bulma.

No, no podía permitirlo. Impulsado por las emociones se puso de pie, detectó el ki de Bulma en la sala y bajó a prisa decidido a tomarla, a regresarla a él.

Pero paró su marcha en seco y se ocultó detrás de una pared cuando sintió una voz conocida.

-Me ha gustado mucho vernos de nuevo- Vegeta asomó su mirada, Bulma estaba de espaldas a él en el umbral de la puerta principal despidiéndose de Yamcha. El corazón le latió furioso al príncipe mientras apretaba los puños. Quizás el frío instinto estratega salvaba al humano de que el príncipe no cayera sobre él.- Hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos así, eh Bulma...

-Te extrañé, Yamcha- le contestó ella dejándose caer en sus brazos, el ladrón de desierto se irguió confundido pero complacido por la repentina muestra de cariño y le correspondió amarrándola con mucha suavidad entre sus brazos.

-Bulma qué... ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho intentando encontrar su mirada pero ella escondió su rostro sobre su hombro.

-Sólo abrázame, necesito mucho esto... hace demasiado que no lo tengo- dijo en un suspiro con la voz quebrada, Yamcha se entristeció pero luego su rostro denotó cierta decepción.

-No te trata bien- soltó, Bulma se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De quién hablas?- su voz vaciló, como quien quiere hacerse la despistada.

-Vamos, Bulma, a mí no tienes que mentirme, sé porqué me dejaste más allá de mi comportamiento con otras chicas ¿No es así?- ella todavía no contestaba y Yamcha se terminó de separar de ella- Siempre supe que él no te daría lo que necesitas. No te merece.

-No sé de quien hablas... -repitió ella perturbada y Yamcha simplemente le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa.

-Si me necesitas sabes que estaré aquí, siempre estaré aquí para tí- repitió el joven acariciando su rostro, Bulma se puso de puntas de pie acercando sus labios a Yamcha, él esperó... pero el beso aterrizó sobre su mejilla en el último segundo.- Adiós Bulma, la pasé muy bien.

-Yo también, gracias Yamcha.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándola pensativamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, cuando viró para volver a la casa casi choca con el cuerpo de Vegeta que la observaba con el rostro severo. Bulma no pudo evitar el miedo y la sorpresa, él tampoco puedo evitar la nota de reproche en su mirada.

-¿Necesitas algo, Vegeta?- le preguntó aún en medio de la sorpresa, el príncipe guardó silencio un momento como reflexionando su respuesta.

...

Al verla allí, al ver aquel acercamiento... al guerrero de sangre noble le estalló la furia, hubiese querido estrangular a Yamcha o matar a Bulma, o lo que fuese, se sentía traicionado y acechado más allá de que nada había pasado. Pero luego de que se fue solo un objetivo gritó en su cabeza: marcar su territorio. No frente al gusano de Yamcha, sino en privado con ella.

...

-Vegeta... ¿Necesitas algo?- repitió, él la tomó por la cintura estrellándola contra la pared mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió antes de lanzarse sediento hacia sus labios presionando con furia mientras la sostenía, un escozor en la mejilla lo hizo retroceder.

¡Lo había abofeteado!

-¡Suéltame, maldito salvaje!- gritaba ella mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, los ojos de Vegeta se enrojecieron por la furia mientras intentaba controlarse para no contestar al golpe recibido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- su pregunta fue sincera mientras tomaba los brazos de Bulma para sostener sus golpes, la muchacha lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba serenarse.

-¿Piensas que puedes venir y besarme cuando se te de la gana?- preguntó furiosa, él levantó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

-Sí - volvió a responder escuetamente.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?- siguió ella.

-Porque... no tengo porqué responder tus tontas preguntas. Eres mía cuando yo lo quiera- eso dijo la voz de Vegeta, otra vez su poderoso ego había hablado por él.

-No lo soy, ya no quiero nada de esto Vegeta- la voz de ella fue débil, y lo miraba a los ojos como queriendo que él comprendiese que hablaba en serio- Se terminó.

-¿De qué hablas?- la cuestionó completamente confundido, pero entendiendo a la perfección cada palabra.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras hasta que se cumplan los tres años, pero ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Se terminó, Vegeta- el príncipe soltó los brazos de la mujer. Su mente solo preguntaba "¿Por qué?" pero fueron otras palabras las que salieron por sus labios:

-Tú no dices cuando esto empieza o acaba, me perteneces, no me importa lo que tú quieras o no- él solo sabía mandar, solo sabía atacar cuando debía defenderse...

-Ya basta, no quiero nada contigo... y como es sólo sexo lo que buscas estoy segura que cualquiera en este planeta podrá dártelo, siempre dices eso.- lucía seria, muy seria en sus palabras.

El príncipe dio un paso hacia atrás, le había hecho trampa, con aquel argumento él no podía más reclamarla, qué le diría ¿Que la quería a ella? ¿Que no sólo extrañaba el sexo? Seguro que esas palabras no las diría y mucho menos que todo esto comenzaba a doler.

-Tienes razón, no sé porqué pierdo el tiempo para darte semejante honor. Tú te lo pierdes- se dio la vuelta y salió por el patio trasero a su cámara de gravedad. Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego fue a su cuarto sin poner expresión alguna en su rostro.

...

Y así toda otra larga semana, Vegeta pensaba de vez en cuando en ir a buscarla pero el orgullo derrotado se sentía muy herido como para enfrentar otra pérdida. Yamcha se hacía cada vez más frecuente en la casa y eso lo tensionaba más, para mal de males la calefacción se había averiado y la gran Corporación Capsula era un congelador.

La suerte quiso que así fuera quizás para terminar de cerrar la idea de frialdad que Vegeta estaba sufriendo, la misma con la que él la había hecho sufrir a ella. Sin comprenderlo aún el príncipe solo sabía notar su ausencia y la gran presencia que siempre fue, la que nunca más sería, la que ansiaba que regresara.

La había perdido y se decía día y noche que no importaba, pasaba más tiempo que el habitual en su cámara de gravedad expulsado su frustración, no comprendía porqué le importaba tanto, no comprendía porqué cada día a cada minuto tenía la tonta y estúpida ilusión de que ella apareciera no soportando la distancia que ella misma ponía. Aquella frialdad...

-Hace frío... -rezongó Vegeta, la cámara de gravedad también se veía afectada por la ruina de la calefacción central de la casa, y al estar en pleno contacto con la nieve y las temperaturas bajo cero ni siquiera la expulsión de poder de Vegeta lograba ponerla templada, pero eso no importaba para un bravo mercenario espacial que entrenaba sin cansancio intentando perfeccionar cada técnica, superando cada límite.

Comenzó a lanzar poderes y esquivarlos, mientras que cada tanto aumentaba algún grado la gravedad, y cada vez que dominaba la técnica subía más y más para llevar al límite de lo soportable su resistencia. Solía hacerlo con imprudencia... solía ser imprudente cuando algo más que el entrenamiento cruzaba en su mente.

-Maldita sea -murmuró cuando sus pies quedaron enraizados en el suelo mientras que una gigantesca bola de energía se dirigía hacia él. Se produjo el choque que lo nokeó tendiéndolo completamente en el suelo.

La gravedad de la cámara era demasiado para él, sobretodo en aquellas condiciones, mientras la presión lo mantenía atraído al suelo la herida en su frente comenzó a sangrar provocando un charco que mojó su rostro, la debilidad, la presión, el frío y el cansancio lo terminaron doblegando y quedó inconsciente por largas horas en las que continuaba perdiendo sangre.

...

-Si tan solo... -Bulma, envuelta en frazadas y exhalando vapor mientras hablaba intentaba aquel atardecer terminar una pieza muy importante para el equipo que perfeccionaría su línea de cápsulas, pero cuando el proyecto ya estaba casi completo notó que le faltaba una herramienta- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó mientras se ponía de pie desesperada y revolvía en los estantes del laboratorio- No, no, no y no... - de repente tuvo el triste recuerdo de donde se encontraba aquella pieza indispensable.

La última vez que la cámara de gravedad se había averiado ella fue con su maletín, como si se tratara de un médico, para componer la cámara y no era extraño que dejara aquella herramienta en el maletín que tenía la propia cámara ya que siempre terminaba necesitándola y aquella herramienta era tan poco aplicable para otros casos que no creyó mal dejarla ahí.

-Maldita sea- permaneció un momento con las manos en las caderas meditando qué hacer, si ir por la herramienta y escuchar los insultos de Vegeta por interrumpirlo o esperar a la mañana siguiente o en cuanto él saliera de la cámara para ir a buscarla. -Esperaré a mañana- resolvió algo frustrada porque ya casi acababa el nuevo mecanismo.

Y fue a cenar algo, programó a los robots para que le hicieran la comida a Vegeta y se fue a dormir o eso intentó. Mientras leía alguna novela para distraerse en la cama no podía dejar de deslizar su vista de reojo hacia la ventana del balcón para comprobar frustrada que las luces seguían encendidas. Quería mantenerse despierta para entrar apenas el saiya saliera y terminar de una vez lo suyo.

Se preparó la cafetera y la llevó a su cuarto intentando calentarse y mantenerse despierta.

Luego de llegar al quinto capítulo de su lectura volvió a hacer la pausa que hacía cada cinco minutos y miró por la ventana, corroboró en su reloj que ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Jamás se ha quedado tanto tiempo... sobretodo hoy que no almorzó... -su corazón saltó preocupado por el hombre que reconocía como dueño aún. Bulma le dio la espalda a la ventana y con su cuarta taza de café en la mano se mordió el labio inferior mientras reprimía su preocupación- Ya basta, Bulma, aún te preocupas por aquel idiota!- dejó la taza en su mesa de noche y se cruzó de brazos- Pero claro que no, no es preocupación, necesito terminar ya esa pieza, no es que tenga miedo de cruzarme con él.

Y así, dejándose engañar, se puso un abrigo sobre el pijama y caminó presurosa sobre la espesa capa de nieve a la cámara. Ni siquiera avisó por el monitor, sintió que tenía todo el derecho de entrar y sacar su herramienta ¡Por Kami todavía era SU casa! Así que sin rodeos de ninguna clase presionó la clave y entró antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse para ella mientras la luz roja desaparecía.

-¡No digas nada, lo sé! Busco algo y me marcho- amagó antes de escuchar la voz del príncipe reclamarle en algún sentido, se movió rápidamente cuando resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo.- Qué demo... ¡Sangre!- se espantó al ver que su mano que apoyó en suelo para ponerse de pie estaba cubierta por esta substancia- ¡Vegeta!- dio media vuelta al comando de la cámara y allí, del otro lado yacía Vegeta sobre un gran charco de sangre- ¡Vegeta!- lo llamó tomándolo por los hombros mientras lo incorporaba, él no respondía. Con la respiración agitada y la mano temblorosa se vio obligaba a tomar su pulso, presionó sobre su garganta y sintió un débil y pausado golpe sobre la yema de sus dedos, suspiró aliviada porque el frío de la piel del príncipe le hizo pensar lo peor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el abrigo y cubrió con él a Vegeta mientras fabricaba una almohada con su bufanda y gentilmente lo acomodó para que descansara. Cerró la puerta de la cámara para que ya no entrara el frío y con urgencia sacó el botiquín que también tenía dispuesto en la cámara.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo sintió quejarse, había vuelto en sí aunque no abría los ojos pero aprovechó para conducirlo hacia la casa. Entre tumbos ambos entraron al hogar, Bulma lo acostó en su cama abrigándolo lo más que pudo mientras terminaba de suturar la profunda herida en la frente, mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea él se movió abriendo levemente los ojos, se miraron y él tuvo una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro, pero de nuevo volvió a cerrarlos volviendo a la inconsciencia, agotado del esfuerzo de caminar escaleras arriba con semejante hemorragia.

El destino es cruel a veces y Bulma que creía que ya podía controlar su interés y cariño hacia Vegeta ahora mismo no recordaba que se suponía que no le importaba, ni que se suponía que no se rebajaría jamás a cuidar de él... ni que se suponía que ya no lo quería. Su alma estaba desesperada al verlo así, con el corazón latiendo débilmente.

Sabía que sobreviviría, sabía que había pasado cosas peores... pero una parte de ella pensaba que quizás no, que tal vez el golpe había sido muy fuerte y que... para mal de males, ella se había comportado groseramente con él.

-Perdóname Vegeta- murmuró mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura, el saiya seguía en su profundo sueño ignorando sus palabras.- Ha sido difícil para mí... yo ya no quería sufrir y estúpidamente quise que sufrieras como yo- sollozó arrepintiéndose en lo profundo de su corazón- Y... no me dí cuenta de que tú ya lo sufrías también... que... mi dolor es no recibir amor... y tu dolor es aceptar recibirlo... Lo siento, perdona por no comprenderte. Pero lo cierto es que yo no puedo soportarlo más, te cuidaré esta noche pero no puedo volver a permitirte que me lastimes con tu indiferencia, necesito que me amen y tú no puedes hacerlo.- dejó caer una lágrima como aquella noche que había decidido dejarlo y todas las demás que se arrepentía, que ansiaba golpear a su cuarto y abrazarlo con fuerza.

No sabía cómo había comenzado su amor hacia el príncipe saiyajin, si alguien le hubiese predicho un mes antes de conocerlo o incluso ya teniéndolo en casa, que se enamoraría perdidamente de él, se hubiese reído en la cara del adivino por sus ocurrencias. Pero al tenerlo allí, débil a sus cuidados comenzó a verle sentido a su estado, lo mucho que lo quería tenía una perfecta explicación porque Vegeta era oscuro es verdad... como el más profundo de los mares, y tal como el mar, él ocultaba bellos tesoros e increíbles lugares en sus oscuras aguas. Bulma conocía alguno de esos tesoros y muchos de esos lugares increíbles... y aún no había tocado fondo. Lo cierto es que el alma-mar de Vegeta solía levantarse en la más terrible de las tempestades cuando ella se hundía más y más en él.

Ella sabía sin caberle dudas que él era mucho más de lo que mostraba ser y que además de serlo lo ignoraba casi por completo. El príncipe saiya, cruel e inmisericordioso, era ignorante de que bajo su temible capa de poder y orgullo se hallaba algo más, que era MÁS que eso. A veces esa parte de él hacía breves apariciones, y el soberbio príncipe se encontraba temblando con miedo hacia esa nueva parte, como si se tratara de un espectro la espantaba o huía, lejos... lo más posible... disfrazando una dulce mirada con una ácida ironía, por ejemplo.

...

Bulma cuidó de él esa noche, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de que despertara y la tomara en sus brazos, de que le dijera que él lo intentaría y que todo sería mejor si le daba otra oportunidad, pero era necio creerlo ¿Vegeta pidiendo por una chance? ¿Vegeta prometiendo cambiar? Eso sólo su ilusión podía creérselo hasta cierto punto.

Como sea, la habitación se heló, la ventisca invernal golpeaba con furia las ventanas de la alcoba y la piel de Bulma se erizó a pesar del espeso abrigo que traía encima, hecha con una suerte de acolchado.

El sueño también acudió, haciendo que sus ojos picaran en un ruego por darles descanso, ella cabeceó un par de veces, y acercando la silla lo más que pudo a la cama dejó que su cabeza descansara en el colchón con la promesa que sólo sería para "descansar" sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente sus pensamientos se silenciaron, el viento golpeando a la ventana aminoró su fuerza y el respiro pausado y profundo de Vegeta llenó sus oídos, por primera vez no hubo rastros de pensamientos sólo el silencio, el cansancio, el frío y Vegeta... y la calidez de su respiro chocando con algunos de sus cabellos, aquel ardiente cuerpo bajo las sábanas emanaba una deliciosa calidez que la invitaba a acercarse.

Al pasar los minutos adormilada, y dándose cuenta de que Vegeta necesitaría de sus cuidados toda la noche pues no pensaba despertar, el frío se le hizo insufrible, trajo un cobertor más y se envolvió en él. Pero cuando el frío insistió se le sumó la incomodidad de su posición, levantó la cabeza y movió un poco el cuello, se desperezó estirando la espalda.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Vegeta.

"Ven" parecía gritarle en su sueño, su calidez bajo las sábanas, la comodidad del colchón. "VEN" intentando hipnotizarla y, sumado a la respiración del saiya, ahora su enrojada nariz captó su aroma. Bulma le había comprado un jabón aromático que él usaba a diario y cuya fragancia había terminado de pegarse a su piel, era un olor fuerte, embriagador, con carácter... como él. Ese aroma que a ella le encantaba, tan penetrante...

Animada por el frío, el cansancio y la incomodidad Bulma levantó las sábanas y las colchas apenas y se introdujo un poco, solo un poco y lentamente fue deslizándose por completo dentro de la cama, seducida por la calidez que Vegeta había dejado bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

A veces pensaba como alguien que imponía esa distancia, tan frío, podía tener la sangre tan caliente corriendo bajo las venas. Ver su coraje, su resistencia, y su pasión; una arrolladora fuerza que no podía estar más lejos de la idea del frío. Verlo entrenar, sudando, cansado... ese hombre no era un témpano, era un volcán.

Un volcán que bien sabía estallar, al que había visto sucumbir esa noche de tanto tiempo atrás: el frío hielo quemándola con cada roce y beso, con la urgencia de la desesperación y la lentitud de la infinita paciencia. Vegeta actuó esa noche moviendo a su criterio el tiempo, sometiéndola a su ritmo; pero algo que no pudo manejar fue el termómetro, la temperatura solo aumentaba y aumentaba entre ambos. Hasta explotar, como un volcán.

¿Qué era él? ¿Un témpano o un volcán?

¿Un solitario lobo en un desierto de nieve o un tenebroso dragón escupiendo fuego? Ambos, según ella y hasta a veces se podía decir que era casi un humano.

...

Cuando niño, algo que no podía ser tranquilo en él era el sueño. Desde su primera misión había aprendido a reaccionar atento al menor estímulo. Ahora adulto la manía estaba más incorporada, no estaba en paz, sabía que jamás podría estarlo.

La sintió, algo en su inconsciente lo hizo despertar del profundo sueño, algo que la reconocía como un posible enemigo, como algo de qué defenderse. Abrió los ojos recuperando cada sentido, y con él, el terrible dolor.

Primero en la cabeza y luego en el resto del cuerpo, por la gravedad a la que lo había sometido en la inconciencia tantas horas herido en el suelo, luego del dolor, un escozor en la frente: la herida. Llevó su mano derecha lentamente hacia arriba sintiendo el vendaje e inmediatamente giró su vista a la izquierda, viendo a la mujer acostada a su lado.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho bombeando descontrolado, haciendo que la respiración se cortara con la incredulidad. No quería emitir sonido para despertarse de aquel sueño y permaneció viéndola unos largos muy largos segundos.

-Mujer... -estaba satisfecho de tenerla a su lado, la barrera que ella había puesto ante ellos, fabricada de puro hielo, se comenzaba a derretir, se dejó caer hacia abajo en la cama y rotó su cuerpo para enfrentarlo al de ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Lo seducía hasta en el más secreto de sus pensamientos, cada rincón de él estaba embelezado con ella y ya no conseguía articular pensamiento en contra, ni él, ni su estúpido orgullo.

Sólo Kamisama sabía cuánto la echaba en falta, todo de ella, todo lo necesitaba de regreso, no quería pedirlo, sólo que volviese mágicamente, pero mientras tanto se conformaría con tomar una muestra ahora que la tenía allí dormida.

Se acercó furtivamente, movió sus brazos atrapando en ellos el cuerpo de la mujer y luego la acercó a él lo más que pudo, cerró los ojos mientras sentía a su pecho otra vez presionar sobre el suyo, llevó su nariz a sus cabellos hundiéndose en su aroma tan seductor y las manos del guerrero se deslizaron por la espalda de la mujer en un corto recorrido de ida y vuelta, algo así como una caricia.

Los pies de Bulma tocaron los suyos, estaba helada y el hecho de poder brindarle su calor lo animó, pero no pudo contenerse mucho más y los labios que rozaban su cuello tan cerca de su oreja comenzaron a darle pequeños besos mientras la abrazaba con una suave vehemencia, excitándose, entusiasmado con tenerla tan cerca de él nuevamente.

Pero de pronto sintió un tirón, el cuerpo de Bulma se tensó bajo el suyo pero al instante volvió a relajarse.

-No, Vegeta... -mala, siempre muy mala actriz, el suspiro de Bulma a pesar de tener esas palabras más bien se oyó como un "continúa" y nada ajeno al idioma de la mujer Vegeta continuó deslizando sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote mientras sus manos inmóviles sólo se ocupaban de encerrarla hacia él, sin darle escape. Bulma lo sujetó por los hombros aplicando una presión para alejarlo que pronto cambió, al ver su inutilidad quizás, y las dedicó a acercarlo más a ella.

¿Era posible más cerca? Quizás no... pero sí más dentro.

Vegeta no dejaba sus besos ni cuando la acomodó para posarse sobre ella, encontraron la comodidad en un instante, se miraron a los ojos en la penumbra.

-Te necesitaba- los labios del saiyajin se silenciaron cuando luego de estas palabras descansaron sobre la muchacha para luego volver a distanciarse y permitir una segunda frase- Te necesito ahora.

-No me importa eso- Bulma lo detuvo debilmente pero él obedeció quedándose quieto mientras la observaba dudoso, intrigado y bastante preocupado, pero hizo silencio y la dejo continuar. A ella casi le daba lástima verlo así, parecía que sí la tenía en cuenta- Vegeta, me lastimas... ya no quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

-¿Lastimarte?- su sincera ignorancia la animó a continuar.

-Tú no puedes... tú... todo será genial ahora, lo sé, pero cuando todo acabe te levantarás y no me dirigirás la palabra en toda la mañana y...

-Todo lo que tu haces conmigo estos días ¿verdad?- ella asintió y él suspiró largamente. -Es cierto, y no puedo prometerte nada- dijo reteniéndola debajo de él- Puedes aceptarme así.

ACEPTAR, Vegeta, el señor todopoderoso quería aceptación. Sabía que podía ser rechazado y en silencio, con la mirada seria fija en ella esperó su respuesta, los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron.

-¿Para qué hacer ese sacrificio? ¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó sollozando, sabiendo que no habría respuesta coherente y queriendo que sí la hubiese.

-Por ahora no puedo darte más que esto- dijo él con pesadumbre desviando vergonzosamente la mirada hacia una esquina, normalmente quizás él hubiera sonreído con arrogancia diciendo que él le ofrecía TODO ESO, que sólo significaba el mejor sexo de la galaxia toda; pero ahora "esto" era nada más que "lo que soy", eso le estaba dando, no dijo nada de sexo, luego volvió a mirarla.- Pero a cambio lo quiero TODO de ti- la mirada de ambos se sostuvo incontables segundos como si estuviesen sincronizando sus pensamientos- Sé que es un trato injusto para ti ¿lo tomas?

Ella suspiró desviando la mirada de él. Sí... lo quería, quería eso que él era, todo eso malo que a ella le dolía porque aún no lo comprendía, quería eso... quería lo que veía y lo que aún se encontraba oculto. Quería ese mar oscuro y tempestuoso que nadie quería recorrer.

Vegeta ayudó a su decisión volviendo a sus besos, ella sólo lo dejaba hacer disfrutando a cada paso luego de dos intentos de resistencia, Vegeta separó los labios de los suyos.

-¿Lo aceptas?- volvió a preguntar su ronca voz susurrante golpeando con su cálido aliento en el oído de ella, confundiendo a sus sentidos en éxtasis. La respuesta era necesaria y terminaría por sellar un pacto entre ellos: ella daría todo y él... nada más que la nada.

-Sí... te acepto así, Vegeta...- murmuró, firmaron con un beso el trato y con el único acto entre ambos en el que Bulma recibía tanto como daba.

Ella estaba sacrificándose de nuevo, a su frialdad, resignada... ¿Quedaría también insensible y fría entumecida por el témpano que él era? La idea la torturaría más tarde, pero ahora completaba su entrega. No podía dejar de quererlo, él la necesitaba y podía notarlo, ella también a él.

Lo amaba ¿y él a ella?

El sacrificio era de ella aquel día, pero años más tarde los sacrificios no dejarían de llegar del príncipe saiyajin: ella lo aceptaba a él, y luego él aceptaría al hijo de ambos, aceptaría perder su destino de conquistador por quedarse a su lado, aceptaría dejar su vida para salvar la de la mujer...

Hoy ella sufría su frialdad, y mucho tiempo después él le demostraría que valió la pena.

Y la envolvió en su calidez esa noche, retornándola a él, haciéndola suya para nunca más permitirle poner esa distancia, para nunca más alejarse tan impertinentemente de él. Le dio placer por todo lo que le daba pesares; intentaba superarse, haciéndola liberar suspiros de gozo muchos más que los bufidos de enojo, acelerando su corazón con entusiasmo por las veces que se comprimiría entristecido por su ausencia. Él no le prometería ser otro, ser distinto, pero la dejaría buscar... la dejaría hacer de él todo lo que él era potencialmente.

Y potencialmente, aquel despiadado mercenario cruel, era un buen hombre. Vaya uno a saber como Bulma se dio cuenta de ello y hasta lo hizo aparecer: el hombre de corazón noble apareció delante del mercenario en varias ocasiones pero no... aún no... aún sólo era ese hombre para ella y nadie más, sin que él pudiese siquiera sospecharlo.

Vegeta era el témpano bajo el cual reposaba un volcán dormido, y su frialdad, la barrera con la que intentaba mantener a raya al mundo entero, era un extraño temor.

-Te amo, Vegeta- las palabras chocaron contra él, les temía a esos sentimientos porque no los conocía, no sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Todo terminó entre la pareja aquella noche de pasión, la abrazó a él y ella sonrió complacida.

-¿No te irás esta noche?- preguntó.

-No- fue la escueta respuesta del guerrero.

-¿Y la noche siguiente?- insistió ella.

-Bulma, no puedo asegurarte cuantas noches estaré aquí, pero hoy me quedaré- cortó la charla acariciándola con delicadeza. Ambos se durmieron.

Solo puedo adelantarles que la noche siguiente él tampoco se iría, ni ninguna de las que les siguió.

...

La frialdad lastima, sí... y Vegeta lo entendió tortuosamente. Ya no quería que ella se sintiera como él se sintió: inconscientemente le concedería un poco de calidez, no dándole algo sino no negándose de recibir su amor. Su cálido amor.

* * *

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:** S__iempre tuve en la cabeza hacer un fic así, en donde Vegeta recibiera de lo suyo y notara lo feo que seguro fue para Bulma amar a alguien como él, no saber si la quería o qué y para colmo él actuando como si no la quisiera para negárselo a sí mismo. Bulma es un poco histérica así que no sería raro que estuviera un poco enferma con el problema, aunque lo normal sería que se pusiera a llorar como bebé la hice actuar de forma madura (algo que Bulma jamás alcanza en la serie: la madurez!) jaja. Como siempre he dicho, él amor entre ambos debió ser una horrenda tempestad, bastante tortuosa pero que finalmente con los años se apaciguó._

_Ok, las dejo... como saben, me encantaría que la hayan disfrutado._

_._


End file.
